


Por toda la eternidad

by Sasukitsu



Series: 4ever [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukitsu/pseuds/Sasukitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Stell murió y Doro consiguió su venganza, ya nada le quedaba. Un lobo sin su compañero no tiene sentido. Conozcamos cómo Doro encontró una razón para seguir viviendo sin su Stell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por toda la eternidad

**Author's Note:**

> Nada es mío, no lo dioses, no las referencias históricas, nada, pero mis originales sip. Espero que les guste.

Vivir sin duda era lo más difícil. Doro siempre pensó que sería al revés, que el morirse era lo que más duro sería, ahora se reía de su ingenuidad. Porque ahora su amor estaba muerto y aunque su cuerpo estaba vivo su alma se había muerto con su esposo, su amor y su corazón.

Su parte animal le había exigido venganza, y venganza le había dado. Su elocuencia y su pasión habían incitado la ruina del pueblo que había asesinado a su amado, tan sólo por amarle a él. Ese había sido el pecado imperdonable que esos salvajes habían utilizado para ejecutar a su amante. Sólo por amarle.

Ahora no tenía a su compañero, la otra mitad de su alma, y aunque sabía que era pecado quitarse la vida, ahora que estaba mirando el precipicio de la enorme catarata en la que estaba, no lo importaba.

Comía por rutina, no por hambre, bebía por que le obligaban sus compañeros de guarnición, y dormía porque a veces soñaba con su Stell vivo y a su lado. Su vida no tenía sentido, y era hora de dejar de sentir. De olvidarse de todo…no valía la pena sin su Yaxnik.

Sus ojos verdes desolados se alzaron al cielo.

-Perdóname, Señor, pero voy a pecar. Perdóname mi amor, pero no soporto la vida sin tenerte a mi lado.

Con resolución alzó su pierna sobre el precipicio y respiró hondamente para armarse de valor y saltar a su muerte.

Y entonces, un milagro sucedió.

Dentro de su cuerpo, un ser hasta ahora desapercibido, dio una patada en plena vejiga de Doro. El susto fue tal que cayó desgarbadamente de culo.

-¿Qué demonios?-chilló asustado Doro.

-Nada de demonios, mi señor.-dijo una voz suave a su lado.-Un milagro de los dioses es lo que llevas en tu seno. Un hijo tuyo y de tu compañero, el comienzo de la última raza mágica de los dioses mayas, los hombres lobos benditos de los reyes de los dioses Maya.

Los ojos verdes de Doro se encontraron con la mujer que había sido como hermana de su Stell, Itzel.

-Estás viva.-murmuró un poco aliviado Doro.-No pude encontrarte para salvarte de mi venganza contra el pueblo que mató a mi esposo Stell.

-Si, mi dios, el Dios Serpiente, me avisó y pude salvar a mi familia, la familia de Diego y unos pocos elegidos por su sabiduría, corazón y religión, porque la caída del imperio maya era inevitable después de cometer el error de asesinar el elegido de la diosa Ix ´chel y el gran uno, mi señor Itzamná. Stell era la prueba de fuego para asegurar la existencia de los mayas o su caída, y ellos mismos eligieron mal, así que estaba escrito que solo los más fieles podrían permanecer con vida, después que su paladín el lobo mágico, acabara con la mala semilla de los dioses. Los impuros.

-Así que todo fue una prueba de los dioses de mi amado.-musitó Doro un poco confundido.- ¿Pero por qué dices que yo soy el paladín de esos dioses que yo no venero, sacerdotisa? ¿Y por qué mi Stell tuvo que morir?

-Porque tú has sido mordido por la misma diosa Ix ‘chel en su forma animal favorita, el lobo. Ya que son los más fieles animales de la diosa de la luna. Son los guerreros, los que más cuidan la naturaleza, pues solo matan para alimentarse y no porque pueden, y los más fieles, como los esposos celestiales, ya que se aparean para toda la vida. Y tú has sido elegido desde tu nacimiento por la diosa de la luna, que te ha concedido una pizca de magia, para ser el recipiente perfecto de su última creación, los licántropos.

-Así que mi bestia ha nacido gracias a la diosa patrona de mi Stell.-murmuró un poco mareado Doro.- ¿Y así se ha creado la raza de los hombres lobo? Pero…yo no puedo volver a emparejarme, sacerdotisa, mi corazón, alma y ser le pertenecen a mi esposo. ¿Cómo voy a ser el recipiente perfecto si nunca podré tener descendencia?

Itzel sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Porque en tu seno llevas al hijo de Stell, Doro. La pequeña brizna de magia que la diosa de la luna te otorgó al elegirte te permite tener hijos aún siendo un hombre.

Doro la miró estúpidamente durante lo que parecieron años.

-Creo que te he escuchado mal, sacerdotisa.

-Estás encinto, Doro. Dentro de seis meses más tendrás el fruto de tu amor y el legado de Stell.

El pobre Doro se desmayó en el acto.

La bella sacerdotisa sonrió y se acercó al español hombre lobo. Con un simple gesto de su frágil mano, el elegido de Stell comenzó a levitar.

-Yo protegeré tu legado, mi querido Stell, y así lo harán los hijos de mis hijos, por toda la eternidad.

Meses después

En cuanto Doro se despertó sabía que era la hora. Todo su cuerpo dolía como si le estuvieran dando estacazos por todos lados.

-Bebé, no has sido nada gentil con tu papá.-suspiró un poco, aguantando el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Las contracciones eran un verdadero tormento.

Itzel entró por la puerta con un gesto de simpatía. Ella misma había dado a luz a cuatro bebés, tres niños y una niña. 

Los ruidos del pequeño poblado se oían distantes, Doro estaba demasiado ocupado respirando hondo para no gritar y gritar.

Desde que había conocido por la sacerdotisa y ahora proclamada druida de la manada, que apenas iniciaba, con Doro y su bebé por nacer, todo había dado un vuelco. Doro había dejado atrás su nombre y su familia, cambiado su nombre español a otro muy parecido en ingles, Teodor, los colonos ingleses habían comenzado a vivir en un territorio inexplorado muy distante a las tierra maya donde había conocido y perdido a su amado. Por lo que había dejado protegida la gruta donde había consumado su unión y concebido a su bebé y había partido a esas tierras desconocidas con el poco pueblo maya que ahora existía.

Mantuvo su nombre de pila y la inicial de primer apellido, cambiando el Hernández por uno ofrecido por Itzel, Hale.

-¿Porqué Hale?-le había preguntado intrigado.

-Será muy importante en el futuro, los mismos reyes de los dioses lo han elegido.-Fue la criptica respuesta de su ahora druida y mejor amiga.

Itzel era su hechicera y sanadora, Diego, que había pedido ser mordido por Doro, como todo el resto de los supervivientes, era su segundo al mando. Su beta, había nombrado Itzel.

-¿Y yo que soy, entonces? Si Diego es el beta…

-Tú eres el primer alfa de los benditos de la luna. El elegido y el primer alfa de Ix ´chel. Como Diego es el primer beta y yo soy el primer druida. Somos la semilla de la magia, que luego poblará el mundo.-respondió con una sonrisa Itzel.

Y así, con el pueblo elegido por los dioses, que habían pedido el regalo de la diosa de la luna, y cuatro de sus propios compañeros de armas que él había mordido sin saber que su mordida repartiría el regalo de la reina de los dioses, el primer pack Hale había nacido.

Se trasladaron con cuidado a través de llanuras y desiertos, valles y montañas, hasta que llegaron en medio de un gran bosque, muy, muy lejos.

-Aquí será nuestro hogar.-anunció la druida firmemente.-Aquí nuestro pueblo morará para siempre.

Doro puso los ojos, pero nada dijo. Era inútil luchar contra su amiga, de veras.

Con un gemido, Doro dejó de recordar, y se centró en dar a luz a su bebé.

-Es un asco que tenga que tener el bebé de forma natural.-gimió el de ojos verdes.

-Es la forma que los dioses han elegido. Tu embarazo es mágico, y debes de dar a luz de la misma forma que una mujer. Debes de sufrir y sangrar para honrar a los dioses, y luego tu felicidad será completa y conocerás la pequeña cuerda que aún te ata a la vida.

Seis horas después, Doro contemplaba asombrado y enternecido la pequeña cosita roja, ensangrentada y arrugada que era su primogénito.

-Es precioso.-suspiró con reverencia.

Su amiga sólo sonrío amorosamente y tocó con suavidad la mejilla aterciopelada del bebé de sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Y cómo vas a nombrarlo, Doro?

-Se llamará Stefan, en honor de mi esposo y de mi hermano Esteban.

-Un nombre muy hermoso, Stefan Hale.-murmuró la bella mujer, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Si. El legado de mi Stell ahora será mi razón de vivir.

Porque sólo estaba vivo por amor a su bebé. Esta pequeña y dulce criatura era la única cuerda que ataba su espíritu a la tierra, y era tan fuerte como agridulce.

-Espérame, mi amor, cuando Stefan deje de necesitarme, me reuniré contigo.

Y el viento que entraba por la puerta de madera recién tallada pareció llevar el sonido de la risa de su amado Stell.

Itzel sintió la presencia del espíritu de su amigo y sonrió al verle invisible junto al camastro de Doro y tocar la frente de su bebé. La magia del alma de Stell tocó el alma de su bebé y este brilló por una milésima de segundo, desapercibido por el somnoliento Doro, que acunaba su bebé. Con una última mirada de amor y anhelo, Stell se volvió hacia su hermana del alma.

-Cuida de mis amores.

Y desapareció en el viento, tal y como vino.

-Por toda la eternidad.-prometió Itzel mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.-Nada malo les sucederá mientras yo viva.

Y así, los lobos benditos por la diosa de la luna comenzaron su camino.


End file.
